


recreational

by sevenmuses (virgonoir)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Youngjae, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top!Mark, jinson if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: All Youngjae wanted was to have Mark's attention and when he finally got it, he didn't know that he would be in such a wild ride.





	1. step one

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a slow burn, sorry there's nothing exciting in the first chapter. but i promise the second chap will knock ur socks off!!
> 
>  
> 
> btw, shoutout to miss ashley aka @marksjaes on twitter!! without her this fic wouldn't have been possible <3

2 weeks. 

2 weeks left until summer break and for Youngjae to finally make his move on his senior, Mark Tuan. It’s not that Youngjae is scared of him… Actually, it is because of that. Mark Tuan was _the_ IT boy of their college. His father is the CEO and founder of one of the largest diamond, silver, gold, you name it, suppliers in all of Asia. Every move Mark made was monitored as if he never had privacy. 

The only time Mark truly had privacy was in his car. This was solely because his car isn't anything flashy, just a simple 2009 spacious Toyota Camry. This fact is only known among Mark’s closest friends. Why does Youngjae know this? Because he likes to eavesdrop. 

“Yah, Choi Youngjae,” Yugyeom nudges Youngjae, “quit staring at Mark-hyung, next thing you know he’ll end up looking straight into your eyes.” 

Youngjae shuts his eyes softly, taking in a deep breath and silently exhaling. He opens his eyes, turning his head to look at Yugyeom. “I can’t stop looking at him. He’s so-“

“Beautiful,” Yugyeom says, interrupting him to finish his sentence. “Listen, Hyung. We know Mark-hyung is like gay, or whatever, so you already know you have a chance, _and_ he’s single _and and_ he’s friend’s with Jinyoung-hyung.” 

Park Jinyoung, Youngjae’s closest cousin, is one of Mark’s close friends. Not even close friend, more like his best friend that he would die for. Jinyoung knows of Youngjae’s undying crush on Mark but told him he would have to get at Mark on his own, without any of his help. 

“Jinyoungie-Hyung told me to never ask for help, he told me I need to do this all on my own.” Youngjae tells his junior, letting out a small huff. 

“Honestly, Youngjae-Hyung, stop being a scaredy cat and just go for it, you have Music Theory with him anyway.” Yugyeom mentions to him, stating the obvious. 

“He’s the most liked guy in this school, there isn't a point. I’m basically a nobody.” 

“You never know until you try. Just do it, Hyung.” Yugyeom tells him, trying to motivate him. 

 

 

Time ticks slowly. Youngjae’s right leg rapidly shakes in nervousness. His last class (music theory) is over in 30 minutes, meaning he has 30 more minutes too grow some fucking balls and finally speak to Mark, who happens to sit two seats behind him. 

“Your final exam is in exactly a week and I happen to have these mock exams,” Professor Jang waves around a thick ream of paper, “they are due on Monday…”

Youngjae drowns his professor’s voice with his thoughts. 

_Mark-Hyung is too good for me._

_He doesn’t need to be seen with a loser like me._

_I’m just a nobody._

_I’m only known because I’m Jinyoungie-hyung’s baby cousin._

_Why would Mark-Hyung even consider going out on a date with me? He’s American._

_I’m a loser who can’t even construct a proper English sentence._

_He probably think’s video games are lame._

_Overwatch? He doesn’t know such a thing.  
_

 

“Youngjae-ssi?” A sweet voice startles Youngjae. 

Youngjae looks up and instantly regrets it. “Omo,” 

“Class ended already, why are you still here?” Mark asks him, looking around the empty classroom. 

Youngjae can feel heat rise up to the tops of his cheeks and the tips of his pixie ears. “U—Um, I probably wasn’t paying attention.” He tells Mark as he grabs his backpack from the floor and stuffs all his miscellaneous things into it.

“Do you need a ride home? Jinyoung tells me you take a bus home.” Mark asks, this voice tinted with a nervous tone. 

Youngjae stands up from his seat, almost tripping on his own feet. “How do you— why did Jinyoungie-Hyung say that? Wait— He talks to about me to you?”

Mark nods, with a small smile on his pretty face. “All the time. I want to hear about you, though. Don’t worry.” 

Youngjae could not believe his ears and his eyes. This has got to be fake. Mark is long gone, he left class a long time ago, this is all imagination. “I—I’m, oh, wow.” 

“C’mon, let’s go, I don’t want to get you home too late.”

Paparazzi leaves campus at exactly 3:15 and it’s currently 3:20, so Mark is free to do whatever he hell he wants. Mark really hated constantly being under the microscope. Although he was used to it, as a human being it still felt suffocating. The only way he was really able to destress was to just smoke it out. Just like how his close friends know what he uses as transportation, they also know that Mark is a huge pot head. He smokes whenever he possibly can. In the morning, during lunch break, passing period, after school, dinner, before he sleeps and then repeat the next day. 

His itinerary for today was to smoke, of course, and to hot box his car, it was a Thursday meaning it was his last day of class for the week, he didn’t really care if he was home late since his parents are always out of the country doing business deals and what-not. But, he didn’t know that today would be the day he would tell Youngjae that he has a little crush on him. 

Maybe he could smoke with Youngjae? Mark thinks as they walk to his car, his hand on the small of Youngjae’s back. A bold move perhaps? Mark doesn’t care, it’s not that he could lose anything.


	2. step two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's currently 2:12 am here in california so i apologize if this is poorly written and has a few typos here and there,, i just really wanted to update and didn't wanna keep u guys waiting!! so here u guys are,,, hehe

Youngjae was losing it, he could feel his hands coated in sweat. The heels of Mark’s designer ankle boots were creating a tapping noise that echoed against the empty campus halls. The silence wasn’t too awkward, well, to Mark it wasn't awkward. To Youngjae it was.

They finally get into Mark’s car. Youngjae looks around, it was neat just as he expected it to be, but the smell. The inside smelled like burnt tires with a hint of skunk spray. He crinkles his nose at the stench. 

“Sorry about the smell,” Mark chuckles, “it’s the weed.” 

“W—Weed? Hyung, you smoke?” The younger asks, a stunned look covers his face. 

“Yeah, like all the time,” Mark smiles “I thought you knew? You know, like being Jinyoung’s cousin and all.” 

“I don’t really ask Jinyoungie-Hyung about you. And he doesn’t really mention anything about you to me.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, I wanted to hot box my car today but I didn't know I would be offering you a ride home,” Mark admits. “I’m really dying to smoke right now.” He chuckles. 

Youngjae isn’t anti-weed but he isn’t pro-weed either. Never in a million years he would try it… But then again, this is Mark we’re talking about, his forever love. 

“Then smoke, Hyung. I’ll endure it.” He says, confidence dripping from his voice. 

“Why endure it when you can smoke with me? Take a couple hits, Youngjae-ssi.” 

“Okay, Hyung. Why not?” 

Before they know it, Mark’s car is filled with smoke, it’s so thick you can barely see through the wind shield and the side windows. Their giggles also fill up the car. What are the laughing at? Only God knows. 

“Hyung, did Jinyoungie-Hyung tell you that once at a family party he really needed to take a shit but all the bathrooms in the house were occupied so he had to poo in the backyard?” Youngjae some-what asks, his giggle turning into more of a bark. 

“Youngjae-ah,” Mark whispers, the change of the suffix startles Youngjae, “come closer, I need to tell you something,” Mark grabs onto the collar of Youngjae’s knit sweater pulling him towards him. Their faces just mere centimeters apart.

“What is it?” He whispers back. 

Mark stays silent. His eyes slowly traveling to Youngjae’s lips. Wow, Mark thought. They’re so soft… so plump… so…

His train of thought gets disturbed when Youngjae places his _soft, plump_ lips onto Mark’s. Mark feel’s like he’s on cloud nine, his worries withering away. Mark responses to Youngjae, his lips enveloping Youngjae’s bottom lip. He begins to suck on it lightly, causing the younger boy to let out a small moan. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae whimpers, “touch me.” 

Mark don’t hesitate any further. He lets go of Youngjae’s collar and brings his hand on to the nape of the younger’s neck. 

The drug brought instant confidence to Youngjae. His heart wasn't beating as fast as it was when Mark offered him a ride home or when Mark had placed his warm hand on the small of his back. It was beating just right, as if what they were doing wasn’t anything new. 

With this new found, or with this new intake of confidence, Youngjae brought his hand on to Mark’s thigh, as each second passed he inched his hand closer to Mark’s half hard member. 

Mark separates their lips and looks down at Youngjae’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, looking back up to Youngjae. 

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” The younger admits. Mark’s mind is going haywire. He really couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

 

After minutes of making out and caressing each other’s cocks, they were finally at the back seats of Mark’s car. Articles of clothes are lost within a car. 

Skin to skin. Their thighs are bare and warm. Youngjae fits perfectly on Mark’s lap, the perfect fit and Mark wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world. 

“Don’t tell me this is your first time with a man.” Mark hopes, placing his hands on Youngjae’s waist.

The younger boy shakes his head, _No._ “Go rough on me, Hyung.”

“Shy boy likes being fucked hard?” Mark asks, his voice deep and filled with lust. His lips hovering over Youngjae’s.

“Only if I’m being fucked by you.” Youngjae’s bottom lip brushes against his Hyung’s as he speaks.

Mark lets out a moan, throwing his head back on to the head rest, “You’re—You’re, god, I don’t even know what to say, baby.” 

Youngjae smiles at his hyung, he dips his head and pecks Mark’s lips. “Please, I need your cock.” In eagerness, he begins to rub against Mark’s cock, the feeling feels even more intense with the weed lingering in their system. 

“How much do you need my cock, baby?”

“S—So badly, I—I need it right now. In my tight hole.” Youngjae stutters, nervous about his vulgarity. 

“If you keep talking that way to me I might just cum right here on the spot.” Mark admits, squeezing Youngjae’s waist. 

Their lips are dancing once again, saliva is getting mixed, and hands are exploring. Mark’s right hand leaves the younger’s body and tries to find the lube which is conveniently stored in a cubby on the car door. Once he get’s his hands on the bottle, he flicks the top open with his thumb. He squeezes a blob the circumference of a ping pong ball on his thigh so he doesn’t have Youngjae untouched. 

He shuts the bottle and discards it somewhere on the floor of the car. Mark dips his middle and pointer finger into the puddle of lube and brings it to Youngjae’s rim. 

Youngjae softly moans into Mark’s mouth, he says something along the lines of, _I’ve fingered myself this morning, I don’t need prep._

Mark’s heart thumps, sweat seems to drip faster from his hair line. He thought he knew the younger, he expected Youngjae to be an innocent dongsaeng, _So being a shy boy was all a facade,_ He thinks.

Taking into Youngjae’s words into consideration, he goes ahead and tries to cup the lube on his thigh and reaches in-between them, grabbing his cock, slicking it up. In the process, he back of his hand brushes against the underside of Youngjae’s throbbing cock which makes him buck his hips. 

“Shh,” Mark whispers into the younger’s lips. 

“Hyung, need you now, please.” Youngjae begs, his voice straining. 

Their bodies are close, a thin layer of sweat coats their milky white skin. Red and purple marks scatter around the plains of their chests and the expanse of their necks. The soft music in the car is replaced with the lewd sounds of their pornographic moans and Mark’s slick member entering and exiting Youngjae’s pulsing hole.

Mark’s grip on Youngjae’s ass is unforgiving and Youngjae loves it. Youngjae yelps in pleasure, his prostate finally had been touched, with the contact his body jolted a tad higher from where Mark had been keeping him. Mark knew he had hit the gold mine with the way the younger’s grip on his shoulders weakened. 

Youngjae couldn’t take it anymore, he can feel the blood continuously rushing to his hardened length, he needed to be touched, he needed to be milked. As he reaches for his cock, Mark murmurs into his ear, “No touching, baby.”

“I need release, Hyung.” He whines, suddenly a moan escapes his mouth as the head of Mark’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

“You can wait for me, right? You’ll be a good boy for Hyung, right?” Mark brushes through Youngjae’s sweaty bangs, bringing it to the top of his head, “Right?” Mark asks again. 

The younger boy eagerly nods, “I’ll wait for Hyung.” 

Before Youngjae knew it, his back was placed on the back seat of the car and Mark hovered over him, Mark’s erection still buried into Youngjae. The Taiwanese man began to move his hips and thrust into the younger’s wanting entrance, his strokes were quicker and Youngjae really needed to find release but he wanted to be a good boy for his hyung. 

Mark’s breathing became erratic, he can feel that he was near. He exited Youngjae’s gaping hole (Which made Youngjae whine at the feeling of being empty.) and placed with slick cock on top of Youngjae’s. Their moans became louder as Mark began to pump both of their dicks. 

Youngjae was on fire, the high was slowly fading and he really could not believe the situation, he was in Mark’s car, and they were having sex, _What the fuck,_ he thought.

With a few more rough tugs, Mark released onto Youngjae’s stomach, the younger boy followed suit, shooting his load a tad higher than Mark’s. 

“Wow.” Mark breathes, he slowly seats himself on the right of Youngjae. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae says, “Wow.”

 

Suddenly, there is a tap against the window. “Is everything okay?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm sorry if there were any errors!!! also pls tell me in the comment section if u guys want a short epilogue! thank uuuuu <3


	3. the final step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't truly an epilogue but it's just a lil sum sum!! hope you enjoy :) ~~
> 
> ps. i didn't rlly proof read this so sorry abt all the dumb typos.. its the gemini in my moon

Mark’s white silk sheets felt like home, it felt like Youngjae was lying on the fluffiest cloud. The fabric sliding against naked skin was an unexplainable sensation. The sun was trying to sneak a peek through the barely open window blinds, its warm rays landing upon Mark and Youngjae’s sprawled legs. 

 

“Good Morning,” Mark wakes up first, his voice is soft, “Youngjae-ah.” He whispers, his fingers finding peace within Youngjae’s hair.

 

He looks at his lover, admiring his features from his small pixie ears, to his long eyelashes that rest upon the tops of his cheeks, the mole under his eye, the tip of his nose and the way his lips were always soft no matter the weather.

 

Youngjae’s stirs, a small groan escaping his lips. Mark’s hand drops from Youngjae’s hair to his neck from the younger’s sudden movement. The younger brings his hand to his eyes, rubbing each eye softly. He finally opens them and turns back into his original spot, his eyes meeting Mark’s endearing gaze. Youngjae chokes out a rough  _ ‘Hi’,  _ Mark just chuckles, playing with the hair at the nape of Youngjae’s neck. 

 

The temperature heightens, the sun’s rays grow stronger as the time passes. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours. They end up getting out of bed right after noon. Youngjae glances at the digital clock,which was surrounded by small bags of weed, Mark has on his bed side table, the illuminated red numbers read, 12:03. 

 

“Hyunggg,” Youngjae drags out the last letter as he rolls out of bed, looking for his boxers, “we missed breakfast.” He pouts.

 

“It’s okay,” Mark follows suit and finds Youngjae’s boxers on his side of the bed, tossing them to him, “we can have pancakes for lunch.” He says, finding his own pair and pulling them up. 

 

Youngjae catches them right before they could hit his face. “Hmph, thanks for the warning, Hyung!” 

 

Mark walks over to Youngjae, his handsome bare face adoring a smile. “Come ‘ere.” He holds out his arms, waiting for Youngjae to come to him. The younger slowly walks over to his boyfriend, a pout still on his face. “Why the sad face?” 

 

Suddenly, Youngjae’s mood switches, it was almost like a light bulb had lit up above his head. A smirk then takes over, “Or we could just skip everything and go straight to dessert.”

 

Mark’s eyebrows furrow, “What do you mean?”    
  


“We’ve basically baptised every room in this house, except the kitchen.” 

 

 

 

 

The tile on the kitchen island begins to warm up, the heat of Youngjae’s right cheek and chest changing its temperature. Sweat begins to envelope his body as well as Mark’s. Mark’s left hand beings to rapidly sweat as he holds onto Youngjae’s wrists, which rest on the small of his back. A loud smack is heard throughout the kitchen and the dining room, Youngjae’s soft moan of pleasure follows. Mark’s hand stays there, caressing Youngjae’s reddened ass cheek. 

 

“Another, please,” The younger begs. His breathing is frantic, he’s so painfully hard he doesn’t know if he could take anymore teasing. 

 

Mark listens, this time he does it harder, Youngjae is certain that this time the slap’s noise traveled throughout the house. His mouth opens, a loud moan exits and more pleasure enters. 

 

“Did you like that?” Mark brings his lips to the top of Youngjae’s spine, he kisses the supple skin. 

 

Youngjae nods. His eyes are closed, savoring the stinging sensation on his back side.    
  


“Use your words, my love.” Mark says, his lips barely touching Youngjae’s back as he speaks. 

 

“Yes, I liked it a lot, Sir.” 

 

Mark hums, bringing his free hand to Youngjae’s lips. The younger boy’s eyes slowly open, instantly connecting with Mark’s. Youngjae stares into Mark’s wanting eyes as he takes the elder’s middle and index finger into his mouth. Mark’s fingers are instantly drenched with Youngjae’s saliva, the warmth of his mouth felt like heaven to Mark. 

 

“You look so pretty, baby,” Mark coos, watching his lover suck on his slender fingers, “you’re doing so well.” He praises.

 

Youngjae’s cheeks slightly change colour, the tops of his cheeks tinted with a soft crimson. His tongue moves, separating Mark’s fingers then putting them closer together, just licking and sucking on the digits. 

 

As soon as Mark felt like his fingers were lubed enough with his boyfriend’s saliva, he slowly removes his two fingers from Youngjae’s mouth, a string of spit following suit. Mark brings his wet fingers down to Youngjae’s entrance, pressing both forward. Youngjae takes them easily, his rim slightly sore and still stretched from the multiple rounds the night before. 

 

“Ah, you feel so good,” Mark compliments him, the pads of his fingers feeling the walls of his lover. “so warm and wet, just how Daddy likes it.”

 

“It’s all for you.” Youngjae’s words come out jagged, soft moans squeezing in between. 

 

Mark fingers his entrance at an excruciatingly slow pace. To make things a little more exciting, Mark brings his face towards his boyfriend’s entrance, licking Youngjae’s rim alongside his fingers. A low whine espaces Youngjae’s mouth, his mouth hanging wide open. Mark separates his fingers, scissoring Youngjae open. He inserts his tongue in between his digits, licking Youngjae’s insides. 

 

Youngjae can’t seem to decipher where right and left is, intense heat and pleasure taking over his whole body. His moans are loud and desperate, his voice is hoarse as he begins to chant, “ _ More, more, more.” _

 

If his baby boy wants more, he’ll give him more. Mark leaves his entrance and begins to finger him properly, adding a third finger in after a few more pumps. Watching his finger disappear and reappear from Youngjae’s wet and swollen asshole makes his cock ache to experience it. Not wanting to wait anymore, he reaches over to the sink behind him which conveniently had unscented lotion next to the dish soap. He quickly pumps some lotion into his hand and brings it to his rock hard cock, massaging it all over. Whatever was left was smeared onto Youngjae’s crack. With no warning Mark removes his fingers and enters Youngjae, swift and effective. 

 

“Ah!” Youngjae yelps, “oh my god, right _ there _ !” 

 

Youngjae didn’t remember much after that. He was completely over the edge that after a few thrusts he had his first ever dry orgasm. His senses were heightened after that, every little thing was even more than intense than the first and he loved it. He loved everything that included Mark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, do you call him anything in bed?” Jackson cheerfully asks, his voice high pitched and his eyes filled with curiosity. “Daddy? Master? Sir? Oppa?”

 

“Oppa!?” Youngjae whisper-yells, “We’re not creeps!”

 

“Then what! There has to be something. You guys literally fuck like animals,” Jackson states the obvious. “I bet you sucked him off before he dropped of you off.”

  
  


_ Mark reaches behind Youngjae’s bent body, his finger’s itching to be in his lover’s tight heat. Right before he could press in further, the younger boy moans, the vibrations going straight to Mark’s cock. The warmth and wetness of Youngjae’s mouth, and with the lewd moans, mixing in with the sucking and the slurping, and the squelching of Youngjae’s saliva and the lube is making it so much harder for Mark to concentrate on fingering Youngjae and finding the younger’s prostate. _

 

_ “You’re gonna be late to meet up with Jackson.” Mark says, heaving breaths weaving in between. _

 

_ Youngjae takes Mark’s cock out of his mouth and rests his head on warm his thigh, his lips hovering over the base. “He could wait.” _

  
  


“Stop being so vulgar,” Youngjae says under his breath as looks around around the restaurant, hoping no one was able to hear such things. “someone might hear!”

 

“Answer my question then! It’ll be our secret.” Jackson giggles.

 

“The last time I told you a secret Jinyoung-hyung ended up texting me about it fifteen minutes after I told you.” The Mokpo native huffs, grabbing his spoon and scooping a hearty amount of kimchi fried rice.

 

“What was the secret?” Jackson asks, quote-unquote, forgetting.

 

“That I had a fat ass crush on Mark-hyung.” He gives Jackson the death stare whilst shoving the kimchi fried rice into his mouth.

 

“Look where you guys are now though, you guys are basically married.” Jackson truthfully says.

 

Youngjae is quickly brought back to the first time they had ever truly interacted, so basically a thirty minute conversation, a smoke sesh and car sex. With his luck, right after they had gotten down from their high, ( _ both highs)  _ someone had tapped on the car window, asking if everything was okay. Luckily, it was just Jinyoung who had gotten out of a student body meeting.

 

After that fiasco, Mark and Youngjae couldn’t remove their hands from each other. They instantly clicked, a beautiful symphony.  Although, they were the perfect fit many little things seemed to bother Youngjae at the time. There was about a week or so before Mark graduated from his undergrad program and moved on with this life, all Youngjae could think about how busy Mark would get with the family business and graduate school. Mark couldn’t figure out why Youngjae was acting a certain way, when he would try to kiss him and make the exchange longer, the younger would turn away, when he would try to make things a little heated, Youngjae would say his safe word and gather his things. 

 

_ “Did I do anything wrong?” Mark asks, watching Youngjae grab his backpack and sling it over his shoulder. He didn’t mean to take things far or force Youngjae into anything.  _

 

_ “No,” Youngjae sighs, “I’m just not in the mood right now, Hyung.”  _

 

_ Mark stares at his boyfriend, studying his body language, trying to figure out why Youngjae is acting this way. “That doesn’t mean you have to leave.” He says, Mark’s voice is soft. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I have to.” Youngjae turns away and walks toward the shoe rack, not wanting to see the hurt look on Mark’s face. He doesn’t have to leave, he just thinks running away from the things that bother him is a proper solution.  _

 

_ “No, you don’t.” Mark stands up, walking briskly towards Youngjae. He grabs the younger’s arm, turning him to face him. “Tell me what’s wrong, it’s only been a week since we started dating, we can’t already be like this.”  _

 

_ Youngjae’s lip quivers, he looks down, not wanting to look at Mark. “You graduate in a week.” He whispers. _

 

_ Mark cocks his head to the right, wondering why Youngjae would say th-  _ I’m such an idiot,  _ Mark thinks, finally piecing everything together. “Baby,” He says, letting go of Youngjae’s arm and bringing his fingers to Youngjae’s chin, making him took into his eyes. “Baby,” He repeats, “I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here with you.”  _

 

_ Youngjae still doesn’t look up at Mark, his face is towards him but his eyes and ears aren’t.  _

 

_ “Listen to me, Youngjae-ah, please look at me,” He pleads, bringing his free hand to Youngjae’s waist, pulling him forward. “I won’t do anything that would jeopardise our relationship, babe.” Mark moves his head to where Youngjae’s eyes had wandered too. He looks into his eyes, his expression is soft and filled with genuine honesty. Mark hopes Youngjae would take his words.  _

 

_ “Hyung,” Youngjae’s voice slightly trembles, “I just, I’ve liked you for so long and now, I have you, I just don’t want us to end, I’m just worried you won’t have time for me, time for us.” He finally says what has bothered him for the couple days. Some of the weight that was weighing Mark down was lifted.  _

 

_ Mark brings his hand from Youngjae’s chin to his cheek, caressing the soft skin. “I’ll always have time for you, my love. I’ll bring you anywhere and everywhere with me.” He promises.  _

 

_ “You have responsibilities as a company heir, Mark-Hyung.” Youngjae states. Sorrow and insecurity present in his face.  _

 

_ Mark moves his hand to Youngjae’s backpack strap, pulling it down, bringing it to the floor. “I know,” He nods, agreeing with Youngjae’s statement,  “I also have responsibilities as someone’s significant other, I won’t screw both up.” _

 

_ “You’re important to me, Youngjae-ah,” Mark continues, “I truly won’t do anything that will potentially ruin our relationship, I’ve been eyeing you for a while now, and now that I have you, I won’t do anything that’ll change that.”  _

  
  


“Yeah, I guess. I just wish I had made a move earlier.” Youngjae admits, swirling his spoon around the cast iron bowl. “I wish I had more time with him before he went to graduate school.”

 

“Understandable, but things may have turned out differently than you would have expected. You guys are happy and that’s all that matters,” Wise words come from Jackson, as always. “I always tell that to myself when it comes to Jinyoung, like what if I had told him I liked him while he was still crying over his and JB-Hyung’s break-up? He probably would have gotten mad at me for making it about me rather than him.”

 

Youngjae nods, agreeing with him.

 

“Honestly, I’m glad that you confessed right before we hyungs graduated college, I don't think we could have managed you and Mark-Hyung eating each other’s faces during lunch or passing periods.” Jackson says, sipping on his lemon water.

 

“Yah! Hyung, no.” Youngjae lies. “We wouldn’t be doing those things!” 

 

“Whatever you say!” Jackson rolls his eyes, “You’re forgetting about my question.” Bringing the topic up again.

 

“Ah, yea, I call him stuff.” The younger boy admits, his cheeks quickly rising in temperature. 

 

Jackson leans in, wanting to hear the juicy details of his friends’ sex life, “Like what?”

 

“Sir and master,” Youngjae mumbles.

 

“What?” Jackson brings a hand to his ear, pretending not to hear Youngjae.

 

“I call Mark-hyung sir and master in bed.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark stares at his desktop, the screensaver changing to a different photo of him and Youngjae every ten seconds. Every photo immediately struck him with a small memory from that day.  The photo that made him look through his files to find it, was a photo of Youngjae with his sister’s dog back in Mokpo. Youngjae loved dogs, he loved them more than Mark but when he is told so, he always denies it. The photo was taken in the fall of last year, Youngjae was wearing a black coat and Mark’s favorite beige knitted scarf, his hands were adorned with grey gloves and cradled in his arms was his sister’s pomeranian. The younger looked at the dog like she was his newborn child, like they were the only two people left on Earth. Mark would be lying if he wasn’t just a tad bit jealous. 

 

His phone dings, breaking him away from the photo. It was a text from Jinyoung. 

 

**Park Jinyoung** :  _ Don’t forget that tomorrow is you and Youngjae’s 1 yr anniversary~ _

 

“Oh shit,” Mark mumbles under his breath, “I totally forgot.”

 

Mark quickly replies. 

 

_ work has been so crazy w my dad and his new business deal… totally forgot… wht should i do?  _

 

Mark bites on his nails as he watches the typing bubble appear. 

 

**Park Jinyoung** : You’ll figure it out, Mark-Hyung!!! Text me when you figure something out 

 

Mark sighs, changing the keyboard to the emoticon one and sends Jinyoung a thumbs up. Locking his phone and looking at the photo of Youngjae again, he realizes something that he should have done a while back. 

 

Buy him and Youngjae a dog. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t fair Hyung! My gift was just dinner and the watch you always wanted!” Youngjae whines as Mark removes his vision buy tying a bandana over his eyes. 

 

“I promise you, this isn’t too big of a gift.” Mark smiles as he makes the final knot. 

 

“You always say that, the last time you said that you got me a car for my birthday,” Youngjae huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pouts. “I didn’t even have my license yet!”

 

“Maybe I should have gotten a bandana for your mouth too.” Mark snickers, bringing his lips to Youngjae’s and kissing him softly. 

 

After a few more rounds of bickering about gifts, Mark finally leads Youngjae to their room. His hands begin to sweat as they inch closer and closer to their destination. Mark’s eyes land on the small bed he bought for their dog. The dog was napping, curled up and snuggling against the blanket Mark had put on her. His heart was bursting with love as he looked at the snow white maltese.  _  We’re nearly there,  _ Mark whispers in Youngjae’s ear as they walk closer. Few inches away from where the dog was placed, Mark holds onto Youngjae’s hand, bringing him down to his knees alongside him. 

 

“Why are we going on our knees and why are we whispering?” Youngjae asks, his voice low in volume. Settling down, he sits upon his calves, resting his hands on top of his thighs. 

 

“You’ll see.” Mark makes his way behind Youngjae, bringing his hands up to untie the knot of the bandana. 

 

Helping Mark remove the bandana, Youngjae continues to looking straight, not even thinking about looking down at where the dog was resting. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” He asks. 

 

“Babe,” Mark giggles, “look down.”

 

Youngjae’s eyes immediately widen, his mouth opens and nothing was coming out. Moments like this is what Mark loves about having Youngjae as a significant other. Whatever he gifted Youngjae, the younger’s reaction would be nothing other than modestly and genuine happiness. 

 

“No,  _ no!  _ You can’t be serious, you did not get a dog for me! For us!” Youngjae is uncontrollably squealing, his voice causing the dog to slightly stir, “oh gosh! Look what I did! I almost woke it up.” 

 

“She’s yours baby, all yours.” Mark wraps around Youngjae’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, lips slightly touching Youngjae’s neck as he spoke.

 

“You can’t be serious, Hyung,” Mark’s lover’s voice softens, bending a little lower so he could reach the dog, petting her lightly, “She’s the cutest thing.”

 

“Go on, carry her.” Mark urges Youngjae, grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand to the dog.

 

Youngjae picks her up, bringing her small body to his chest. “What do we name her?”

 

“Whatever you want.” Mark says, placing his hands on Youngjae’s waist.

 

“What about Coco?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped u guys liked it !! ~~
> 
>  
> 
> if you’d like to give me prompts, feel free to submit them to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonlikeyou)!


End file.
